Scott
Scott is a sneaky and tricky player with red hair. He is shown to be smart and can trick oher contestents into turning on each other. Coverage Scott arrives to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the rest of the new contestants in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! He is introduced after Jo, and is unfazed when Jo threatens him. He is put on Team A, which would later be known as the Toxic Rats. In the first challenge, Scott and his teammates get a saw as a reward. They are able to saw their respective totem pole due to B’s brilliant idea of creating a human totem pole to reach the rope. Scott, however, does not like B as seen in his first confessional. He explains that he has a plan and that they will soon not even see what hit them. Scott then throws a rock against the wall of the confessional, which bounces back and hits him. Later in the challenge, his team goes down the waterfall and makes it to the log cabins first. After realizing the time on their bomb is running out, Scott tells his team to place their totem on the luxury cabin and win the challenge. However, the Mutant Maggots accidentally destroy the good cabin with their totem. This makes the Toxic Rats lose the challenge and immunity. At the Campfire Ceremony, Scott is given the first marshmallow, signifying that he is safe. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott goes out to look for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. He did not find it, and is instead chased by mutant beavers. When his other team members ask him where he was, he lies and tells them that he was out kissing one of the other female contestants. When they ask him who it was, he tells them a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. At the first challenge, Scott is seen wanting to quit the challenge after he is almost eaten by Fang, but Lightning makes sure he does not. In the second part of the challenge, he is given the rat. In order to lose, he takes a long time running across the course and begins to pet the rat in order to stall giving it to B, though the Rats actually lost due to someone else. Once his team loses, Scott tells his team that Dakota has to go and tries to persuade them to vote her off. Dawn and Lightning agree, and at the campfire ceremony, Scott is safe and Dakota is eliminated. In Ice Ice Baby, Scott continues to sabotage his team at any chance and tries to prevent them from doing anything that would help the Toxic Rats from taking any sort of advantage. He continues to particularly target B as he tries to work out a method using the junk in the pile during the rock-climbing challenge and was creeped out by Dawn's befriending of the two mutant beetles, both of which ultimately lead to the Rats winning the first half. When asked which fort to take due to their initial victory, Scott specifically chose the run-down fort, which gave the team a disadvantage during the Capture the Flag game. Ultimately, Scott brought about the Rats' third straight defeat by throwing a snowball at B's reflecting mirror (which had been steadily melting the Maggots' fort up until that point), causing it to bounce off of the block of ice Sam was trapped in and instantly melt their own fort, causing them to lose. After manipulating the whole team into voting for him, Scott was finally able to get B off the island. In Finders Creepers, Scott tries to figure out a way to continue the team's losing streak during the horror challenge. He attempts to show some concern for victory by manipulating the Maggots into finding the clues for their team. The challenge is made easier with Dawn and Lightning being captured by the "giant spider" early on, leaving him only with Sam and increasing chances of defeat. By the time they reach the cave, both of the remaining Rats are wrapped together by the spider, but are the only ones who remain on the ground with the two remaining Maggots trying to save the team. Ultimately, they appear to lose when Brick frees himself from the web and beats them to the ground, but with Scott bringing Sam with him and Brick on his own, Chris gives the Rats their first victory, making him appear aggravated that his plan to lose has failed. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott was dreaming about being chased by a shark when Brick's loud alarm clock wakes up the entire team. After the incident, Scott drops the alarm clock into the confessional's toilet, only for it to send a geyser of water shooting up into his face. In the first challenge, everyone notices that their stuff is missing and Scott blames Brick. In the second challenge, he tries to sabotage his team by shooting a seagull far off from the target, but accidentally hits the bell and detonates the buoy, scoring a point for his team and frustrating him. When Lighting is hit by one of the Maggots' seagulls and Sam takes the wheel, Scott fires the team's last seagull directly into Sam's back, causing the boat to lose control and crash. However, Dawn discovers Scott's act of sabotage and vows to expose him. However, Scott hears her plan in the confessional and decides to frame her for the items vanishing instead of Brick, which was his original plan. He reveals his plan in the confessional only to be blasted with water by Brick's alarm again. In the end, Scott's plan works, everybody blames Dawn, and she is eliminated that night. She frantically tries to tell the other Rats about Scott's devious ways, but Chef stuffs her into her own garbage bag and sends her away in the Hurl of Shame, saving Scott at the last moment. In Runaway Model, Scott at first joins the rest of his team in making fun of Sam for his "circus thumb." He later encounters Fang trying to capture him with a piece of pizza, yet tricks Fang into being caught instead. Later, during the second part of the challenge, he begins to try to work the Mutant Maggots team, starting with Zoey. He explains they're at a disadvantage without Dawn and fakes his hurt. He assists Lightning and Brick with rescuing Lindsay from the scaffolding, but is knocked down by a barrel. Later, at the elimination ceremony, he switches Jo and Scott, leaving him on the Mutant Maggots. He greets Zoey, much to Mike's suspicion.In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he tries to sabotage his new team. When the Maggots are in the mine carts, he says that he will stay with Anne Maria and Zoey, to "protect" the girls, however, this is only made to impress Zoey. When the teams arrives at the place where the Gilded Chris Statues are, he throws away the Maggot's statue which lands on Anne Maria's hair, making the team win and upsetting Scott. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Scott was uneasy being stranded in the lake, and realized that Fang had the advantage over him in a marine setting. Scott tries to throw the challenges, but gets annoyed when their team seems to be doing well despite his obstacles. Scott reveals to Zoey that he has the immunity idol to gain her trust and discredits Mike's trust. Scott also reveals that he has some suspicion on Mike's secretive nature. When the Mutant Maggots lost, he tricked Cameron into revealing that Mike has multiple personalities. Scott was able to save himself from the elimination ceremony because of the idol. Total Drama Online Interview Audition Tape In the audition, Scott shows how his "pappy" (which either means father or grandfather) taught him to kill kitchen rats. Then, a rat appears and Scott gets a baseball bat to hit it, only for another one to run by with Scott chasing it, too. Although all the hits are off-screen, he clearly causes much damage as loose objects and food items crash all over the floor as he swings the bat. He runs back into the center of the room and asks Chris if he likes his move, saying that if he's selected, his "little island won't know what hit it." He then runs off-screen to chase after a third rat, with another loud and devastating smash. Trivia Q: What is you favorite thing to do? A: Killing rats with my pappy Q: What is your favorite Shake flavor? A: strawberry banana Gallery Image:ScottHQ.png|Scott's previous design. Image:ScottTDROTI.png|Scott is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:Scottpromo.png|Scott in a promotional image. Scott (Total Drama Online)-1-.png Scottunimpressed-1-.png Tdri scott 174x252-1-.png Theme Song (12)-1-.png|Scott and Fang in the Opening Secuenses Image:Tdroti9.png|Scott with the others. Image:Running.png|Scott is seen running with the other contestants. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Scott, while competing with his team, glares at Staci. 383533 334316996624552 57522202 n-1-.jpg|Scott says that B "won't know what hit him." Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Scott with his team. Image:Wooly beaver.png|...being chased by a mutated Woolly Beaver. Image:Scottchased.png|Scott is running in the forest... Image:830px-TDROTINEW5!!!.png|Scott is attacked by a shark with Sam and Dakota in the background. Truth1.png|Scott will be against Jo during the challenge. Image:Pic2.JPG|Scott is running in the woods. Image:scott1.JPG|Scott is climbing a mountain... Image:OUCH!.JPG|...but is hit by a falling Lightning. Image:386156 266075333441312 103520316363482 695640 731283826 n.jpg|Scott slaps Sam's face. warter skiing 1.PNG|Scott with Lightning riding a boat Backstabbers Ahoy (4)-1-.png|Scott attempts to dispose of Brick's alarm clock in the confessional by flushing it down the toilet... ScottAsJustin.png|Scott overhears Dawn. Scott swimsuit confessional-1-.gif|Scott using the confessional in his swimsuit in Backstabbers Ahoy! Runaway Model (55)-1-.png|Scott laughs maniacally in the confessional. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (49)-1-.png|Scott reveals to Zoey that he has the immunity idol. Grandcheftauto(8)-1-.png|Scott gets to his kart, only to find that it doesn't have front wheels. Ep11Scottdish.png|Scott dish look disgusting. Karma.png|Scott versus the Shark Eliminationfinal4.png|Elimination ceremony of the final 4. Eatpukeandbewaryscottbeforehiselimination-1-.png|Zoey glares at Scott before his elimination. Scotthurl-1-.png|Scott is eliminated Scot ep 13 (1).JPEG|Scott in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Villains